The overall goal of this grant is to foster new interdisciplinary collaborations among neuroscientists in La Jolla institutions by allowing access to scientific cores to which they were previously denied or had little access, and by creating new cores to promote state-of-the-art technology. To accomplish this goal, we have chosen among the very best existing core facilities and have chosen top scientists to run new cores at the institutions supporting neuroscientists on the La Jolla Torrey Pines Mesa, composed of the Burnham Institute for Medical Research (BIMR), The Salk Institute, The Scripps Research Institute (TSRI), and the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). Of note, these four institutions share one of the top-rated neuroscience graduate programs in the country and have committed considerable institutional funds towards the cores described herein. The four institutions are located within a mile of one another on the Torrey Pines Mesa, a geographic area in La Jolla that runs along North Torrey Pines Road. The four collaborating institutions have grants far in excess of the required 15 qualifying Blueprint institute-funded neuroscience research projects (see Tables 2 and 3, below). The organization of this grant proposal includes the Budgets and the BioSketches of the Major Users (located prior to this section), followed by the description of the Administrative Core, which you are currently reading. This section includes lists in tabular format describing the (i) proposed dozen Scientific Cores (Table 1), (ii) Major Users (Table 2), and (Hi) Other Users (Table 3). The Administrative Core write-up is followed by details of each of the Scientific Cores. Following each Scientific Core, the BioSkectches of the directors (and co-directors) of the proposed Core can be found. Please note that examples of Core Usage by Neuroscientists are described in each Core write-up, but a more complete list of core usage by both Major Users and other Users with qualifying grants can be found in Tables 2 and 3 of this Administrative Core (see below). In addition, junior and developing investigators without qualifying grants will be encouraged to use the Cores to further neuroscience research, as provided for below.(see specific aims)